


A Lonely Shadow

by lee_cameron26



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Desire, Ficlet, Other, The Rhyme years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_cameron26/pseuds/lee_cameron26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(One-shot)<br/>Just a random episode from the years that Desire spent influenciating Reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lonely Shadow

The sharp sound rang against his ears, making him clench his teeth. Perhaps someone else would be worried, would try to help the person who screamed and broke the silence of the night. Someone else. Not him. When he changed his way so he could find the source of such annoying noise, he had no intentions of helping anyone. His sole intention was to punish, destroy, break apart. That was all he could do, anyway.

The scream came from an alleyway, less than a block away from the bar he’d just left. The closer he got, more he was able to hear the laughter. A few more steps and the blue haired boy found what he was looking for. The owner of the screaming voice was surely the pathetic little girl with her back pressed against the dirty wall, looking above with big round eyes full of terror. He paid no more attention to her than he would to a fly, soon recognizing the ones standing in front of her. He smirked.

"Aren’t you fuckers ashamed for ruining my night with the sight of those ugly face of yours?", said him in a loud, mocking tone as he stepped closer, his smile growing when the bunch of older guys turned around to face him. Someone else might have been scared. Not Aoba.

"Well, well, look who’s here...", the one who looked like the leader of the group smiled back and stepped closer, his hand taking hold of a knife that hanged from his belt, "Wha’ happened to you, Sly? I’ve never thought ya were one to stand up for anyone"

Sly Blue was how he was called while playing Rhyme, and his extraordinary performance on the game made him be recognized by that name. He couldn’t remember exactly when the name became who he was in the mind of some people, perhaps it was a slow process, but now sometimes he believed some even forgot about his real name.

Aoba.

'Blue leaf'.

Well, it did sound a bit ridiculous.

A leaf was something living, but unable to move by itself. Sometimes he though it was almost degrading to be called in such a way.

There was a time when he used to think differently.

A time when he thought being a leaf wasn’t a bad thing.

But it was long gone.

A dark chuckle escaped his throat.

"What, do you really think I came here to rescue that thing?", he pointed at the girl with his chin, not even bothering to look at her, "I heard her scream and came to check if there was anything fun going on here. But, if you guys are involved, I guess not"

He pretended to yawn and turned around, but before he could walk a single step, the pitiful little thing still lying on the cold floor screamed again.

"No, wait! Please help me!", the skinny brunette tried to run after him, but one of the men grabbed her by the hair and threw her in the ground, kicking her stomach. Aoba heard it all, but it didn’t stop him. The knife pressed against his throat did.

"Ya think you can jus’ walk away like this now, you cunt?"

This. This was what he’d been waiting for. The adrenaline ran wild trough his veins and a wicked smile lifted his lips.

"Yes", he threw his elbow at the chest of the man behind him and turned around quickly, one of his hands grabbing the other’s hair and pushing his head in the direction of his lifted knee. When the others recovered from the shock, it was already too late. There were three of them, all taller and stronger than the blue haired boy, and yet they shivered with fear when they saw the look on those creepy yellow eyes. After all, they knew him.

Who didn’t?

After it was all over, even Aoba had to recognize it wasn’t exactly an easy fight. He could feel bruises forming all over his body, and there was a small cut on his lip and a rather big one on his left arm. But he didn’t mind. It wouldn’t have been fun without the pain he now felt, and it was nothing he couldn’t recover from. He was ready to make his way to his original destination, but a faint gasp called his attention. Oh yeah, he almost forgot about the girl those guys had been harassing. The one whose screams got his attention in first place. Now that the mess was over, he finally noticed how thin she was. He was quite skinny himself, but nothing so extreme as that. Her wavy brown hair was pretty short, barely reaching her chin, and her clothes were dirty and ripped, making her look even more fragile. The frightened look on her gray eyes didn’t help either. It was almost as she’d seen a monster.

How boring. Sneering, he turned around once more, now with no intentions of turning back. He already got what he wanted.

Immersed in his thoughts, it took him a while to notice that someone was following him, almost like a shadow. Stopping, he looked back to see the girl from the alley and sighed.

"What you’re doing here, brat?"

The girl froze by hearing his voice, knowing she’d been spotted.

"I-I just... I... wanted to thank you..."

"For what?"

"For what? You saved me", she seemed almost offended by the other’s attitude.

"I did? Well, I didn’t mean to. I was just picking a fight with those fucking morons, that’s all. Now, fuck off", he stared straight into her eyes, the yellow gaze sending shivers down the young girl’s spine. Finally getting the message, she turned around and walked away.

"Oi! If you go that way, you’ll meet guys even worse than those suckers! And if you scream again, I won’t give a bloody fuck about it!", Sighing, Aoba shook his head as if he couldn’t believe just how stupid she was.

As she headed a safer direction, he wondered why he warned her about it. But then he shook it off his mind. He didn’t want to be disturbed once again by screams, unless they were coming from someone being beaten over by Aoba himself. Smirking with the thought, he kept walking. Of course he hadn’t done it for mercy or something stupid like that. No, mercy was for weaklings.

There was a time when he used to think differently.

A time when mercy meant something good and valuable.

But it was long gone.


End file.
